The Doccubus Diaries
by Doccubus Addict
Summary: Bo gets bitten and is turned into a vampire. She is forced to endure the consequences. She and Lauren want more than anything to be together but there are obstacles that they must overcome to be happy. Doccubus Bo/Lauren


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Title: **The Doccubus Diaries

**Summary: **Bo gets bitten and is turned into a vampire. She is forced to endure the consequences. She and Lauren want more than anything to be together but there are obstacles that they must overcome to be happy.

**Rating: **MA or NC-17

**Note 1: **This will be like a crossover with 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'The Originals'. To give you an idea how this will be, just watch the shows: 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'The Originals'.

**Note 2: **Lauren and Bo aren't established yet as a couple.

**Note 3: **This will be dark.

**Note 4: **I was inspired by Michael Suby's music. Listen to his music from 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'The Originals' and read this. I hope you can multitask. lol

**MAJOR SPOILER: I really love the storyline/struggles that the characters of 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'The Originals' face and want some of their struggles/experiences to happen here, to Bo and Lauren.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bite**

_Bo's POV:_

After leaving my apartment, I made my way down the street. It was eerily silent. The only light that was provided was the streetlights. I bundled myself up more, tightening my jacket. My I saw my breath leave my body with each outtake. I heard a dog barking madly off in the distance. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard shuffling. It almost sounded like beer bottles being rattled. I waited and listened but that was it. I proceeded on my way and was startled when a man flashed right in front of me. He was so fast that it seemed like he just magically appeared.

After gathering my bearings I smiled condescendingly, "Okay, you have my attention. What is it that you want?" I raised my arms to my sides. I quirked an eyebrow when I noticed he didn't look well. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. His eyes were unfocused and black veins descended from his eyes. I cautiously stepped back. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?" He seemed crazy. He brought his hand up to his wrist and nipped it. Blood started pouring out of the opening. I took another step back.

He stumbled forward and finally looked into my eyes. They were black as night. "I'm so sorry." He managed to get out.

I gave him a confused expression and before I could ask him 'what for?', he yanked me to him with unbelievable strength and brought his injured wrist to my mouth. I felt his blood seep into my mouth and was instantly disgusted. I tried everything in my power to get out of his grasp but I never felt or dealt with anything this strong. I was even more disgusted when I accidently swallowed his blood. He finally let go and I stumbled back, completely confused, scared and dumbfounded. "What-" I was cut off when he rushed at me with inhuman speed and grabbed me by the neck, cutting off my oxygen supply. I clawed at his hands, desperate for him to release me. I kicked at him but it had no effect.

"I'm so sorry." He really sounded remorseful. I can see it in his eyes. His apology made me cringe. What else was he planning to do? Before I could dwell on it any longer, the last thing I felt and heard was my neck being snapped. The next thing I felt was me falling and seeing black.

I hear my name being called off in the distance. It was so far away that I almost didn't catch it. As I started to come to, the voice got louder and louder, "Bo! Bo! Can you hear me?! Wake up!"

I gasped and shot upright, confused. A sheering sharp pain shot up my spine and lodged in my neck. I brought my hand to cup the back of my neck and groaned. I looked up to see Dyson standing over me.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you lying on the ground." Dyson said, not taking his eyes off me.

"The last thing I remember," I was still breathing hard. "I-" I stopped when I remembered the man chocking me and twisting my neck. "Some man snapped my neck!"

Dyson just stared at me and there was a pregnant pause. "Bo…if that really happened, you wouldn't be here. You'd be dead."

"I'm not crazy. I know it happened! I remember it as plain as day!" I said

Dyson let out a big breath and grabbed me, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I let him lead me.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get you checked out. Lauren will make sure you're fine." Dyson said and opened the car door for me.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to wake her." I argued.

Dyson got in the driver's seat and said, "You're not fine. You just passed out in the middle of the street. Anyway, you know that Lauren would be happy to check you out."

I argued with him most of the way that I was fine and not to disturb Lauren from her sleep. I stopped arguing though when we reached the compound, knowing it was too late.

Dyson got out of the car and yanked my door open, "Out." He said and pulled me out and led me to Lauren's workstation. Lauren was facing away from us and I noticed she had put on a simple outfit. When she turned around I could tell she was still groggy. I was mad at Dyson for waking her up.

"Bo. Are you okay?" She asked, rushing to me and leading me to the table. "Sit." Dyson stayed glued to his spot and folded his arms. Why were their voices so loud?

I hopped on and reassured her. "I'm fine Lauren. Dyson is just overreacting." I looked pointedly to him. His expression didn't change.

"I'm glad he did. Fae don't just pass out. Let me check you." She took out her equipment that she used to check for my vital signs. "What is the last thing you remember?" She said, shining her pen light in my eyes.

I told her what happened. Lauren just stared at me and said, "That…that couldn't have happened. You'd be dead."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Dyson said the same thing but I'm telling you guys that it was real. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Dyson and Lauren looked at each other. I could almost see the wheels in their heads turning. I think they were trying to figure out what kind of fae can do that. "I haven't heard of a specific fae that can do everything that you are describing. It sounds like you are describing different faes in one." Lauren took out the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around my arm. She then took off the stethoscope that was wrapped around her neck and pumped the cuff and listened to my pressure.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is what it is." I said. I was tired of trying to convince them what happened. How can they not believe me?

I noticed Lauren stiffen. I also stiffened because I just noticed now that I could hear two things thumping. It sounded like heartbeats. I looked to Dyson and Lauren. Could it be? No…could it?

She removed the stethoscope from my arm and tapped it. She then placed it back on my arm and continued to listen. I heard her swallow hard. Lauren slowly looked up into my eyes. I saw concern and fright. I heard Dyson rushing toward us. "What's going on?"

Lauren paused and just continued staring into my eyes. "Something's wrong." She said in a scared tone.

"What?" Now Dyson was panicking.

"I…I can't hear your heart." Lauren said.

"What?" Dyson and I said at the same time.

"I can't hear you heart." She said softly. She quickly ripped open my shirt and placed the cold end of the stethoscope on my heart.

"Oh my…" She said after five seconds.

My eyes fell on her neck. I saw it pulsing from the blood being rushed around. Then I noticed the thumping was in sync with her pulse. So it is. I'm hearing her heartbeat.

An overwhelming felling of hunger set in me. I swallowed as I imagined biting Lauren and sucking her blood. The need was getting stronger and stronger. I felt my eyes change, my pupils were widening. I felt my teeth grow longer. I had to have her. Her blood. Blood.

Lauren stepped back, alarmed, "Bo?"

Before I could act out however, I heard a man's voice ring out. "Oh good! I'm not too late." He had an English accent.

My eyes zip to a man at the doorway. There, stood a gorgeous man. He had dark hair, dark eyes, light complexion with a muscular build. He casually walked toward us but stopped when Dyson growled at him and charged at him. Dyson ran right into the man's grip so now he has him in a chokehold. "Now, before you try and do something you regret, I mean you no harm." He pushed Dyson away and he rubbed the sore spot.

"How did you get in here?" Lauren asked

The man sloppily turned and gestured behind him, "The door was wide open love." He smiled and his eyes instantly fell to me. "I'm here for you." He walked closer to me, "You are in need of my service that only I could provide." Dyson kept a close watch on him, ready to strike at any moment. When he reached me, he held out his hand, "My name is Lorenzo. But my friends call me Enzo." I took it and shook politely.

"We can handle it. Thank you." Dyson said and Lauren nodded in agreement.

The man laughed and wagged his index finger, "Now see, you all are too quick to snub an offering, helping hand. I can guarantee you that you," He said pointing to me, "need my help. No one in this building, not even the gorgeous blonde knows what is wrong with you. I know what is happening to you."

"Whatever you think you know, you're wrong. Lauren is the top doctor in the world. She is all that Bo needs." Dyson said.

Enzo turned to him and walked up to him, "That is a risk you're willing to make, mate?" he whispered.

I saw Dyson struggling. He was battling with the concept of my safety and his pride. It didn't take long for him to lower his eyes in submission.

Enzo turned back in my direction, "To cut to the chase, you're dead." He said it in a matter of fact tone. "What you met was a vampire. You were changed and are now a _potential_ vampire."

Dyson scoffed, "I knew it. He doesn't know either. Listen, here, she is not a vampire. I know vampires. They aren't that strong and don't have black veins running down."

Without even looking back he said, "That's where you're wrong. The vampires you are so familiar with are a different species. Our kind is _much_ more superior. We're near untouchable."

"Our?" I asked

Enzo chewed his cheek and nodded, "I'm a vampire as well."

I felt Lauren shift beside me. "If you, that vampire and Bo are as you say, I would've known about it."

Enzo smiled and looked to me, "I can see why you like her. I can feel the sexual tension between you two." He smiled and I heard Lauren's heart rate pick up. "I'm not at all surprised we have managed to keep people in the dark for so long. Our powers go beyond that of anything. As I said, we're near unstoppable. Our powers are legendary." He said proudly with a sexy smile. "You are going to need my help if you want to live through this."

"How can we trust you?" Dyson asked

"Because, I'm all you have right now and if you don't take my advice, you will either have a dead woman or an out of control vampire running around on your hands." Enzo held up his hands, "The choice is yours of course. I can help you better understand yourself and have a fighting chance of survival, or…I can just walk out of here and you'll never see me again." Enzo said and folded his arms, waiting for my reply.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided, "Okay. Teach me."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I'm just getting started. Don't worry, Lauren and Bo won't be able to keep their hands off each other. :)  
**


End file.
